The list of companies involved in data breaches is seemingly endless and continuing to grow. And that's just the data breaches that make national news; many never come to light. These breaches occur to every type of business including universities, health insurance companies, retailers ranging from mega to small—any institution that collects data about its customers is vulnerable to attack, and hackers seem to be enjoying a new era of data breaches. One type of breach that is particularly prevalent is hackers gaining access to account information relating to bank accounts, credit card accounts, debit card accounts, and so forth. Typically, a user gets a notice that their account information has been compromised and instruct them to update their account information. The user is also responsible for determining other retailers and places that have the compromised account information and updating the information there as well. This may be a time consuming and arduous task and one that a user does not wish to perform.